


No he de verla morir.

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Post-Canon, Inspired By Hellsing, Jealousy, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Alucard en un acto de egoísmo, decide convertir a Integra en contra de su voluntad, ella se niega a la nueva vida vampirica, pero él enamorado intenta convencerla que esto es mejor que la muerte que le hubiera deparado al ser una anciana.Regalo para Lechuga Loca, Nico Saan.Parte del forum la Mansion Hellsing.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 13





	1. El comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hellsing le pertenece a Kouta Hirano.
> 
> Fic regalo a LechugaPagana integrante de la "mansión Hellsing". Quien pidió:
> 
> "Un AxI de romance oscuro, nada muy romántico o rosa; donde Alucard la convierta contra su deseo "para salvarle la vida". Me gustaría que se centrara en los sentimientos de Alucard al no querer perderla (necesidad y egoísmo, quizás) y la lucha de ella para acostumbrarse (¿o no?)."
> 
> Espero haber cumplido tu deseo.

Un caballero de ojos rojos y abundante cabello negro se encontraba sentado en un sillón antiguo, frente a él observaba la papelería de las misiones que tendría que resolver, estaba preocupado, una emoción que jamás lo embargaba, él a sus siglos y con toda su egolatría, ya no se preocupaba por cosas mundanas como eran envejecer, las cosas materiales o la muerte; Después de todo, él era el "rey de la no vida", había vagado por siglos sin sentir angustia o temor de aquello que se burlaba en su cara todos los días, había visto la vejez en varios de sus camaradas e incluso enemigos, y ahora que había regresado una vez más triunfal de la muerte al vencer el plan que había ideado el mayor Max Montana, volvió por ella, pero olvido su condición humana; Y aunque no se lo demostró, la preocupación lo embargo al ver a Integra con cincuenta y dos años.

Seras, su incipiente le confesó, que Integra se veía envejecer día con día, preocupada de que él la encontrara como al "viejo Walter", esperándolo, sin que este apareciera, pero él lo sabía, después de probar la sangre del dedo de su ama, se dio cuenta que esta seguía siendo virgen, y aunque su piel se encontraba ya con arrugas y tenía cierta fatiga por la edad, aún conservaba esa fuerza interior y ese carácter de hierro que a él le fascinaba. Pero la duda era si en verdad Integra lo estaba esperando a él, para darle su lugar como su "conde".

Intento dialogar con ella, atrás habían quedado las propuestas entre bromas o en doble sentido, Alucard tenía que ganarle al tiempo, pero ella se mantuvo firme, prefería morir con su "dignidad" de Hellsing, defendía su postura, con argumentos que para el vampiro no tenía sentido, ella quería seguir siendo humana, la frustración embargaba al monstruo, es que acaso su ama no dejaría de ser tan terca.

El nosferatu se levantó del sillón, después de pensar en todos los pros y contras, decidido y cegado por una necesidad que le dictaba que debía de actuar, debía de ser ella y solo ella su "condesa", además no había otro líder mejor que ella para seguir eternamente a cargo de Hellsing, pero a pesar de estos argumentos sabía que Integra lo despacharía de nuevo, con sus aires arrogantes que a pesar de volverlo loco, no por eso lograban dejar de molestarle.

Seras no le ayudaba, decía que la Sir quería morir con dignidad, lo alentaba a que podría conservarla como ella tenía al "capitán", pero no, él no quería solo su alma, la quería completa, la quería para él y así a pesar de que tal vez ella lo odiara para siempre, ideo un plan, solo esperaba una fecha "especial" para llevarla a cabo.

Integra despertó, estaba desesperada, no sabía dónde diablos estaba, sus recuerdos era vagos de aquella noche, y por segunda vez en su vida tuvo un miedo a lo desconocido, volvió a sentirse una niña desamparada, como aquella noche donde su tío Richard la atacó, pero ahora su "héroe", se convirtió en el villano que siempre había sido. Después de todo el no dejaba de ser un monstruo egoísta.

Tenía una idea de lo que había pasado, recordaba a Alucard irrumpiendo en su habitación, ella grito al verlo totalmente diferente de cómo lo recordaba, su cara en una mueca violenta, dirigido justo hacia ella, saco sus armas benditas, pero sabía de sobra que esto no le haría daño, y antes, él se hubiera detenido por los sellos que lo cubrían, pero al haber regresado, su dominio hacia él había desaparecido por culpa de la alma de Schrödinger; Integra descargo su pistola completa, pero esto solo daño el rostro del vampiro quien comenzó a reír al verla ya desesperada.

— ¡Alucard, te ordeno que te detengas! —suplico la Sir, cubriéndose con las cobijas de su cama, el vampiro sigiloso se posó sobre ella, desesperada lanzó un grito desgarrador — ¡Seras ayúdame!

— Ella no está en la mansión, le ordene que se fuera por esta noche, Integra tus ordenes no hacen efecto sobre mí... ya no — se burló el vampiro, mientras la sometía en la cama, donde Integra a pesar de su edad lucho con todas su fuerzas. — Esto será lo mejor para ti.

Después de eso no recordaba nada, su mente estaba como si de un vidrio opaco se tratara, pero ella sabía que el desgraciado chupasangre al fin lo había conseguido, la había transformado en un vampiro. Cuando abrió sus ojos (¡ambos! se había regenerado el ojo perdido) sin sus gafas que había tenido desde que era una niña y vio todo a una perfección sobrenatural, cuando percibió con sus manos la piel lozana de su rostro, sin una solo arruga o cicatriz, supo que él, la había cambiado.

— Y no en cualquier vampiro, mi Condesa, si no en mi igual — la voz grave de Alucard se escuchaba, mientras este se materializaba en su habitación.

— ¿Dónde demonios estamos?, ¡contéstame!— Reclamo ella desesperada una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, sintió en su cuello la marca de la mordida y desconocía la cama donde yacía.

— Te salve del destino humano, y así me agradeces, Integra no niegues que lo disfrutaste, o que acaso ya olvidaste lo ocurrido— dijo dándole una sonrisa lobuna, mientras se acercaba a ella, acechándola como un depredador a su presa —como reclame lo que me pertenecía, y tú no te negaste a dármelo.

—Eres un enfermo Alucard, no recuerdo nada — reclamó ella empujándolo, se negaba a creer que al fin había cedido a los deseos carnales de su mente— Contéstame ¿Dónde estamos? — dando un vistazo a el cuarto que tenía hermosas decoraciones, todas ellas visiblemente muy antiguas, y de un acabado singular, la cama tan enorme e imperial donde yacía, era la decoración central, así como un enorme espejo de acabado en oro viejo.

— En Rumania, mi condesa, en mi castillo —Se burló Alucard, dejándola ver por la ventana lo majestuoso del paisaje nocturno — después de todo aquí estarás alejada de Inglaterra y de esas responsabilidades de Hellsing que te impiden ser feliz— la animó, muy ufano.

Integra dio un suspiro, estaba en un país desconocido, no sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente, solo sabía que era un vampiro recién convertido, que tenía una sequedad en su garganta y que no sabía si quería huir o no de él.

N.A. Vuelvo con la edición de este fic, que es mi pequeño bebé de Hellsing.


	2. Neofita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra estaba a la deriva, con nuevos poderes, y la sed de sangre no cesaba.

_Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano._

_Fanfic regalo para[LechugaPagana](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LechugaPagana) integrante de la "mansión Hellsing"._

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y Seras Victoria llegó, con el rostro preocupado mientras observaba la habitación destrozada de Integra, ella no era tonta, sabía de sobra lo que su amo pretendía al pedirle que se fuera esa noche en especial; ella en un acto de romanticismo hacia ellos, había aceptado a pesar de que el rostro de su maestro le daba el indicio de lo que ocurriría una vez que abandonara Hellsing Manor.

Pero después de todo, quien mejor que su maestro para cuidar a la terca de la sir. Al menos es lo que se repetía a lo largo del día para sentir menos culpa, decidida, decidió limpiar la evidencia de lo acontecido, preocupada de saber que explicación daría cuando se le cuestionara del paradero de la noble, Alucard le dijo que alegara que Integra se había ido de vacaciones, que amenazara para que no hondaran más en detalles, que su misión era cuidar la mansión, no dar explicaciones a los chismosos. Cuando había terminado de limpiar los vidrios rotos y las almohadas destrozadas, una mano toco su hombro y un ojo la miro con cariño.

— Mignonette, ya acabe de limpiar la cama, ese Alucard es todo un pillo, se nota que se dio una divertida de lo lindo con la sir— se burló Bernadotte recibiendo un pellizco por parte de Seras que solo río de la mueca del mercenario por el golpe. Alucard le había dado el secreto para poder expulsar de su cuerpo la alma del capitán de una manera tangible, todavía recordaba la conversación con su amo aquella noche:

— Seras, ¿Has entendido como hacerlo? — la rubia miraba con concentración a su maestro, pero por más que intentaba seguir las instrucciones de su mentor, estas no salían como ella esperaba — solo debes concentrar tu energía lo suficiente, y pronto tendrás a ese imbécil a tu lado—. Sonrió el vampiro en una mueca irónica, ante la cara asombrada de la chica policía que no podía disimular su felicidad al ver que podría volver a ver físicamente a Bernadotte.

— Maestro, si usted puede hacer las almas incorpóreas en algo tangible, ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo con la señorita Integra?— pregunto con curiosidad, ante eso Alucard cambio su gesto suavizándolo solo un poco y poniendo una mano en su cabeza, le explico que aunque él quisiera, la alma del soldado Schrödinger le impedía absorber más almas, o si no volvería a desparecer de nuevo como aquel día.

— Ahora entiendo — suspiro Seras — por eso, es que no quiere que este hoy en la mansión, no es así, maestro — la sonrisa de su maestro se ampliaba ante esas palabras.

— Chica policía, espero que no me falles — amenazo.

— Pero... ¿Qué diré cuando la señorita Integra y usted se marchen? ¿Qué explicación daré de su ausencia? — la drakulina estaba algo temerosa de los miembros de la corte, que podrían sospechar algo de lo acontecido.

— Esa bola de estirados esperan el momento en que Integra muera para hacerse de todo esto— la furia era palpable en sus palabras, mientras abría sus manos para señalar la mansión—. Explica que Integra se fue de vacaciones, pocos saben de mi regreso, no sospecharan nada; Seras prométeme que no sentirás culpa por esto, después de todo no quieres ver por mucho tiempo a nuestro amo.

Alucard usaba su encanto con Victoria, ella sabía que en el fondo, su amo se negaba a perder en algo tan banal, llevarse a Integra de las garras de la muerte era más importante que cualquier cosa.

— Sí, maestro— dijo la chica policía, con una sonrisa — otra pregunta... ¿Por qué espero hasta el día de hoy para poder convertirla?

— No recuerdas que Integra me ataco con una pistola de plata al yo intentar morderla aquella noche— se burló de sí mismo el vampiro al pensar en ese crucial momento— pero bueno escogí esta fecha en especial, porque hoy fue cuando ella me trajo de regreso con su deliciosa sangre a este mundo, quitándome los sellos que puso el imbécil de Arthur, es por eso que le daré el día de hoy el regalo de la inmortalidad, chica policía aunque ella me termino odiando, no dejare que la muerte se lleve su alma, así tenga que quedármela yo.

Seras termino su pensamiento abruptamente, al mirar la cantidad de sangre derramada en la cama, esperaba que su sexto sentido, no la hubiera hecho equivocarse.

A kilómetros de ahí, Integra se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, en su mente se burlaba de las leyendas de vampiros donde su imagen no era vista en ellos, a su espalda estaba el nosferatu divertido de que la noble estuviera tan descolocada, él sabía de las consecuencias que podían acarrear que una persona con la personalidad de la sir pudiera desarrollar los mismo poderes que él como "rey de la no vida" poseía.

La rubia miraba aterrada el cambio en su apariencia, la piel lozana, su cuerpo intacto, en especial la regeneración de sus ojos, antes azules que ahora mostraba un color rojo demoníaco, el vampiro sonría de esa manera tan peculiar suya, a costas de su sufrimiento.

— Deja de reírte de mí Alucard — protesto la noble, girando hacia él, la apariencia del vampiro era la misma, pero su usual atuendo rojo había cambiado. Sus ropajes era más ancestrales, él le brindo una sonrisa enigmática al saberse observado, ella desvió la mirada.

— En un momento bajaremos a "desayunar", mis sirvientes han traído nuestros alimentos, condesa — dijo el vampiro dándose media vuelta, Integra se quedó sin habla ante lo dicho por el "conde" quien agrego burlón —. Subirán tu ataúd Integra, después de todo como le dijiste a Seras tiempo atrás, dormir en una cama solo te debilitara, espero que lo valores, tiene la tierra de tu amada Inglaterra.

No le dio tiempo de reclamar nada, Alucard salió por la enorme puerta de caoba negra y la dejo sola en su miseria; Integra tuvo un ataque de furia en el precisos momento que el vampiro abandono la habitación, comenzando a romper todo el mobiliario de la recamara, se percató que su fuerza física había incrementado, y con ella, levanto como si de una pluma se tratara la ceremonial cama donde hace uno momentos había despertado, aventándola por el balcón de la ventana.

— Al fin de cuentas, ya no podré dormir en ella — pensó con sarcasmo, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo que ahora estaba quebrado en varios lugares, reflejaba la imagen de una joven mujer vestida con una bata llena de sangre y con una mirada maniaca, Integra avergonzada de su arranque de furia se cubrió el rostro y por el coraje de lo acontecido, la tristeza de su vida humana que había llegado a su fin, provocaron que lagrimas color carmín salieran de sus ojos.

Fuera de aquel cuarto, los sirvientes de la mansión estaban sorprendidos que la nueva esposa del amo aventara la cama por la ventana, y ahora estaban temerosos de llevarle la ropa que él había destinado para ella; El señor había estado siglos ausente, y generaciones de gitanos, otomanos y uno que otro turco, se había quedado a servir a la noble familia Dracul, cuidando su castillo y todas sus posesiones, sabían que su amo había sido capturado pero aun así mantenían las cosas en buen estado, en parte por fidelidad inculcada, y algo de miedo. Uno de ellos se acercó a Alucard que estaba sentado en una bella silla ceremonial.

— Señor, la comida a llegado— dijo un gitano corpulento al vampiro — cuando usted y la señora estén dispuestos, lo traeremos a sus aposentos.

— Esta bien, puedes retirarte yo los llamare— ordeno el vampiro despidiéndolo con un movimiento de mano.

Alucard tomo un sorbo de vino, esperaba encontrar la paciencia perdida, Integra aun no entendía su nueva vida, él estaba obligado a guiarla, su sonrisa se ensancho al pensar en lo hermosa que se veía cubierta de su misma sangre, cuando usara la ropa que dispuso para ella, la condesa habría surgido.

Integra maquilaba en su mente, como podría salir de esa situación e intentaba recordar más detalles de su transformación, así tal vez dejaría de sentir esa sed que amenazaba su garganta, pensaba en las palabras dichas por el vampiro, una parte de ella se negaba a creer que había tenido relaciones carnales con él, en parte se sentía aliviada y decepcionada de no recordar lo acontecido, pero muy en su interior, ella sabía que lo deseaba, que no solo lo veía como su sirviente, pero la soberbia siempre ganaba en su juicio, él había tenido que tomar por la fuerza, lo que ella siempre se negó a darle. Y no sé decidía, si odiarlo o entenderlo, después de todo la naturaleza de Alucard siempre había sido salirse con la suya.

Además se preguntaba. ¿Qué habría pasado con Seras? que artimaña habría usado Alucard para convencerla de traicionarla, eso era algo que descubriría tarde o temprano, y después de lo acontecido con Walter, que la drakulina no hubiere estado para protegerla, le dolía mucho.

— Sí te sirve de consuelo, ella pensó que te había convencido— mintió una voz detrás de ella.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Me repugna tu presencia Alucard!— grito con fuerza— ya has conseguido tenerme para siempre, pero óyeme bien, si piensas que seré una "condesa" condescendiente con mi "conde" como te empeñas en llamarnos estas equivocado, te arrepentirás de haberme convertido—. Agrego sumamente furiosa, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con sus fríos ojos rojos.

— Integra si piensas por un momento que paso por mi mente que serias como mis antiguas novias, estas muy equivocada, después de todo desde que te vi por primera vez has sido un reto para mí— la voz sonaba a burla y el hombre le dio una sonrisa—todavía eres una neófita, tengo que cuidarte mientras aprendes a estabilizar tus nuevas fuerzas.

— Se todo lo referente a los vampiros recién convertidos— le dijo digna— no olvides, que dedique toda mi vida a la destrucción de tu especie.

— A nuestra especie, condesa, no lo olvides, en vista que sabes todo sobre el tema, deberás entender que la sensación de sequedad en tu garganta se debe a que no has bebido más sangre que la mía, en mi habitación esta lo que mis sirvientes han traído para tu primer banquete, recuerda que en Rumanía, no hay bancos de sangre como en Londres— río al ver la cara de Integra que había comprendido lo que le quería decir el Nosferatu.

Tendría que beber sangre humana...


	3. Sed

"Hellsing no es de mi propiedad, es obra de Kouta Hirano"

* * *

Un corredor oscuro rumbo a la habitación del vampiro era hacia donde Integra era llevada a la fuerza, aunque ella poseía poderes al ser recién convertida e intentaba utilizarlos para huir del agarre de Alucard, estos no eran nada, comparado con los que tenía el nosferatu, que ya era un experto por sus más de quinientos años de los cuales había usado en su mayoría, para luchar en guerras. Así que, sin más que hacer que dejarse llevar tomada del brazo, se puso a admirar la colección de esculturas y jarrones que adornaban el enorme corredor donde transitaba rumbo a su "banquete" como lo llamaba él.

Integra no pudo negar que a pesar de que el conde siempre se guio a un estilo victoriano en cuanto a su indumentaria, poseía un exquisito gusto por el adorno de interiores, y suma elegancia en los acabados del castillo, si ella no fuese una presa en ese lugar, felicitaría a al vampiro por aquel maravilloso hogar, después de todo, quien diría que el castillo del conde Drácula sería una imponente edificación sin nada de los elementos que lo hacía "terrorífico".

Ella entendió por fin, que lo tenebroso no era el lugar, si no el monstruo que su bisabuelo se encargó de "erradicar", que pensarían sus ancestros al verla convertida en la igual de Alucard, porque esposa o novia jamás se atrevería a llamarse a sí misma a pesar de que este así lo deseara y se haya encargado de hacérselo saber a todos los sirvientes que la llamaban mi señora a su paso, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la sir, que aunque acostumbrada que la llamaran con respeto, no se hacía a la idea que fuera por el nosferatu y no por medios propios ese reconocimiento.

La rubia le dio una mirada de soslayo, Alucard, quien estaba estoico, caminando con ella del brazo mientras los gitanos le daban sendas reverencias, se sentía en una especie de pasarela, solo que en vez de un elegante vestido tenía una bata ligera manchada de sangre, ella se había negado a cambiarse y ahora se sentía abrumada, se pararon frente a una enorme puerta de caoba negra.

— Hemos llegado, condesa— dijo el vampiro, abriendo aquella puerta, dentro del cuarto se encontraba una enorme cama imperial con acabados de oro y plata, así como numerosos oleos, que Integra imagino serían los antepasados del vampiro o tal vez él mismo con otra imagen diferente.

— Pensé, que los vampiros no dormían en camas— susurro Integra viendo aquella magnifica pieza, adornada con una sugerente sabana color carmín, y almohadas a juego.

— ¿Quien dijo que la utilizaba para dormir? — le contesto Alucard clavando su mirada bermellón en ella, y dándole una elocuente sonrisa entreviendo una proposición a futuro que Integra prefirió ignorar.

La habitación contaba con una pequeña sala, en donde yacía un muchacho de tez morena cuyas ropas rotas y algo haraposas dejaban ver su porvenir, sus facciones eran toscas, ella se consterno al imaginar que es lo que hacia ese joven recostado en aquella habitación.

Cuando se iba a acercar a él, para corroborar que estuviera con vida un pinchazo de sed le atravesó su garganta, y sus ojos bermellón brillaron, Integra miro a Alucard que solo la soltó, y ampliando más su sonrisa, agrego:

— Ese muchacho es un ladrón, por eso mis sirvientes lo atraparon, estaba robando la comida de una de las tiendas cuando lo capturaron, adelante Integra puedes dar el primer bocado.

Integra se percató que el muchacho a un respiraba, y pudo notar el palpitar de su yugular que parecía moverse a un ritmo torturante a su ojos, tomando uno de sus brazos, se disponía a darle un "mordisco", cuando recordó a los vampiros nazis masacrando a toda esa gente en Londres, a sus soldador muriendo a manos de los hermanos Valentine , a su padre hablándole de los peligros de los vampiros y de cómo ella había aborrecido que por su gusto por la sangre, se abandonara a sus más bajos instintos, justo como estaba a punto de hacer ella.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! — gritó, arrojando el brazo inerte del muchacho lejos de su boca, y alejándose con toda la fuerza de su voluntad.

— ¿Qué te pasa Integra? acaso, ¡te da miedo! — se burló Alucard, elevando la voz— temes en lo que te convertirás... cuando pruebes la primera gota de ese chico

— ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea, sí! tengo miedo en el demonio en que me pueda convertir, ¡me niego! — grito, dando un pisotón ante cada palabra— ¡Si quieres que tome esa maldita cosa! me darás bolsas de sangre, como hacia yo contigo y Seras; De otra manera no probare alimento alguno—. Integra exclamó enojada. largándose de esa habitación, soltando un portazo, que provoco la risa de Alucard, quien observo al mocoso, sabía que no sería fácil que Integra se adaptara, después de todo aunque la Sir era más dura y fría de sentimientos que la joven Victoria, no por eso dejaba de tener alguna sensibilidad o sentimiento humano a pesar de su transformación; así que dando un suspiro de resignación, mando a llamar a sus lacayos y pidió que un médico le extrajera la sangre al chico y a varias personas de la misma tribu que lo servía.

— ¡Traigan a algún doctor, así sea a la fuerza! Necesito suficiente sangre para mi condesa— ordeno ante la sorpresa de los lideres gitanos, que estaban acostumbrados a los sangrientos "banquetes" del nosferatu, y jamás habían visto salir de su habitación alguna victima con vida.

— ¡Si, señor! — exclamaron dándole una reverencia, y saliendo de sus aposentos cargando al muchacho que gracias a algún milagro había salido con vida, a pesar de todo pronóstico.

Una vez fuera de aquel cuarto, los dos hombres conversaban entre ellos anonadados de que el "conde" se haya doblegado ante la mayoría de los caprichos de esa hermosa mujer, la cual no se había comportado como ellos pensaban que lo haría, aun recordaban las antiguas leyendas de las novias, que solo había logrado ser "amantes" si es que se les podría dar un grado de compromiso a las tres mujeres, que según sus antepasados habitaron ese lugar, era unas damas soberbias, despiadadas, sin el más mínimo respeto a la vida humana, en cambio esa mujer que daba un aire digno y aristocrático, había mostrado misericordia por un triste ladrón.

Mientras sus sirvientes cumplían su mandato, Alucard había ordenado que trasladaran a Integra a otra habitación, sus lacayos había traído un hermoso féretro tan amplio como el suyo, con tierra de Inglaterra, el lugar de nacimiento y muerte de la noble, así como a capricho suyo había gravado una frase en su tapa; Estos habían colocado las cosas en un nuevo cuarto más cerca de su propia habitación, junto con un guardarropa extenso, sabia de la repulsión de la rubia hacia los vestidos o cosas demasiadas femeninas, pero aun así decidió que sería bueno agregar unos cuantos, ya que como todo hombre sabia apreciar las curvas de una hermosa mujer en el vestido correcto.

Una vez que avisaron que el sitio estaba preparado, Alucard guió a Integra a su nuevo lugar de descanso.

— ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo cuarto? — pregunto con fingida dulzura, que logro que la rubia aumentara el gesto severo en su bello rostro, Alucard sentía que Integra se estaba debilitando, así que una vez la hubiere instalado, le daría una buena copa de sangre.

¿Por qué te empeñas de intentar mantenerme cómoda? — pregunto molesta— Alucard, soy una prisionera, te dije que no pondría las cosas tan fáciles, vampiro.

— Integra, estas agotando mis reservas de paciencia contigo, todos mis discípulos han notado que tengo un trato diferente hacía ti, condesa, en mis quinientos años jamás me había dejado manipular por ninguna dama, por más hermosa que esta fuere, así que, si me he dejado doblegar por tus caprichos, es que tal vez te quiero demasiado y todavía conservo un infinito respeto hacia tu persona—. La voz de barítono del vampiro sonaba furiosa, Integra solo ladeo el rostro con aire digno, para después reír amargamente, ante la sorpresa del vampiro que solo la miro con una ceja levantada.

— ¡Ay Alucard! ¿Respeto? — la rubia se tocó el estómago para evitar el dolor por su inhóspita carcajada— Vaya, creo que tenemos un pensamiento diferente ante el significado de esa palabra, si me hubieras respetado, habrías dejado que muriera como la anciana mujer que era— acusó con frías palabras, fijando sus ojos en él— no me habrías convertido, ni mucho menos habrías hecho lo que hiciste conmigo.

— ¡Vamos Integra! solo falta que me llames violador — Alucard sonreía cínicamente— hubo un consentimiento y un disfrute de tu parte, y si es que acaso no lo recuerdas... ¡me imploraste por más!, y con mucho gusto te puedo hacer recordar los detalles con una nueva demostración.

Integra solo negó con la cabeza, molesta, su mirada se desvió a otro lado de aquel cuarto, notando una bolsa de sangre médica, lo cual provoco su sorpresa, estirando su brazo, tomo aquel preciado líquido y lo vertió en un vaso, ante la sonrisa del vampiro.

— Pensé... que no había hospitales, vampiro— susurro la rubia, mientras observaba el vaso y dudaba si calmar su sed tomando un trago del colorido líquido.

— No los hay Integra, mande a sacarla para ti— Alucard se puso a su espalda, sentando en la monumental cama, viendo como los ojos de ella lucían sorprendidos—. si no quieres matar para conseguir tu alimento, mientras yo viva, este llegara a ti de la misma forma que no los brindaste a la chica policía y a mí, ahora bebe, que la noche está a punto de llegar a su fin.

Y pese a todo pronóstico, Integra obedeció, dándole un trago y saboreando el sabor metálico y espeso de aquel líquido, otorgándole una saciedad y satisfacción que jamás creyó llenar del vació que sentía en su cuerpo, perdiendo la vergüenza, el instinto se hizo presa de ella de nuevo y empezó a beber toda la sangre medica que había en la mesa, manchándose su rostro y manos al romper las bolsas directo a su boca. Para la sonrisa del nosferatu que solo la veía sentado y esperaba ansioso el poder darle más lecciones, de su nueva "no vida".


	4. Salvación

_"Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este fic es un regalo para Lechuga Loca, Integrante de la mansión Hellsing"_

* * *

Integra se encontraba en el suelo de aquel cuarto cubierta de sangre derramada por ella misma sobre su cuerpo, al encontrarse fuera de control, su posición era tan sugestiva, que Alucard se contuvo de no tomarla ahí mismo sobre el piso de aquella habitación, el vampiro dio una de esa sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a ella, quien se encontraba en una catarsis total, por haber probado sangre por primera vez.

El nosferatu se puso en cuclillas y acercando su rostro al de la rubia, beso su cuello, lo cual ocasiono que la joven reaccionara a la defensiva, empujándolo, Alucard tiro una carcajada y se dispuso a intentar dominarla, poniéndola contra las baldosas del piso.

— Condesa, sabes que no tiene caso resistirse — se burló —estas a mi merced y la visión que me otorgarse es demasiado para que pueda contenerme.

— ¡No te atreverías Alucard! — grito Integra, escupiendo con odio sus palabras —tal vez me hayas robado mi alma, pero no lograras llevarte mi fuerza de voluntad, así tenga que sacarte los ojos, ¡no volverás a tomarme!

El vampiro suspiro, estuvo a punto de confesarse, desde que Integra había llegado no había hecho más que provocarla, pero a pesar de haberla transformado este no la había reclamado como su mujer, Integra había creído que así era y el solo había acrecentado la idea. A un así jamás abusaría de ella, él había experimentado ese acto inmoral y a pesar de los siglos nunca olvidaría esa ofensa a su persona.

— Tenemos que hablar condesa—dijo poniéndose de pie y dejándola tumbada en el suelo, pensó en ayudarla, pero lo mejor sería alejarse de tan sensual visión—. Es mejor que te marches a tu habitación después de todo ya casi es de día y todavía eres demasiado "reciente" para soportar la luz del día.

Integra se puso de pie y se fue a su nueva habitación esta era tan sublime como la que había destruido hace días, pero en ella había un ataúd en vez de una suave cama, este era hermoso, si es que podría llamarse así a un mobiliario de ese tipo, al acercarse pudo notar que Alucard se había esmerado en el diseño, era justo a su medida, y tenía una frase labrada en la caja.

"Tú eres el hierro ardiente que corto mis alas, eres el nido donde he dejado mi libertad".

Alucard había grabado lo que parecía ser la contestación de la frase labrada en su propio ataúd, Integra se sintió ¿halagada?, el vampiro podía ser un romántico, después se golpeó mentalmente, ya estaba sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo y entrando dentro de su ataúd se fue a dormir.

En Inglaterra, Seras recibió una carta de su maestro, había estado preocupada ya que habían pasado un mes desde que Alucard y la sir huyeron, y aunque la mesa redonda se había creído el cuento de que Integra estaba de vacaciones, ella y Pip tenían miedo de que el rey (la reina había muerto ya hace alguno años) mandara a investigar el paradero de la noble.

La epístola era corta para decepción de Seras y en ella con una perfecta caligrafía el nosferatu le relataba a la chica policía los progresos de la noble en el vampirismo.

_Chica policía:_

_Espero que tú y ese imbécil este felices, las cosas no han sido gratas en Rumania, Integra esta todavía cerrada a la idea de la inmortalidad, esta renuente a la toma de sangre de nuestras víctimas, y solo sale de su habitación lo necesario, no he podido acercarme a ella, y esta arisca (más de lo usual), he perdido su confianza, ella me ve como una amenaza, al fin se ha dado cuenta del monstruo que soy Victoria, por primera vez en mis casi 500 años de vida sé que lo jodí, mi condesa me odia, cree que profane su cuerpo, y ella perdió su fe en mí. Así que por segunda vez sé que renunciare de nuevo a la vida, ya la vida inmortal no me sirve, sin ella._

_Tal vez sea un adiós, Seras le revelare la manera de volver a ser humana, si ella desea tomarla, ya nada me importa para seguir aquí._

_Hasta siempre._

_Alucard._

Seras dejo escapar el suspiro que se había estado acumulando en su interior, varias lagrimas color carmín se resbalaron por sus mejillas, Pip la miro con preocupación, el todavía no se acostumbraba a las lágrimas de sangre de los vampiros, era una imagen sumamente triste de ver.

— Bernadotte, él está pensando en morir— murmuro Seras, mientras las oscuras gotas de sangre se derramaban de poco en su rostro— mi maestro y la señorita Integra no son felices.

— Mignonette, tú siempre serás una romántica empedernida— el capitán abrazo a la rubia quien solo atino a poner la barbilla en su hombro— pero la jefa es tan extraña y él vampiro es un monstruo despiadado, no concibo una pareja que logre encajar mejor—. Agrego con sarcasmo para enojo de la vampiresa que solo le dio un golpe que lo lanzo al suelo.

— Lo siento, todavía olvido que mi fuerza a aumentado—dijo ella, ayudándolo a levantarse— es solo que no puedo concebir que ella lo rechace, Integra lo espero cuarenta años Pip, eso debe de demostrar su amor.

Ajena a la conversación, y a miles de millas de distancia, Integra fumaba, había olvidado la relajante sensación del humo en su boca y del olor de los puros fino, Alucard hizo de todo para hacerla sentir en casa en estas semanas, había mandado a traer decoración Inglesa, ropa de ese lugar, y ahora la había sorprendido con su marca de puros favorita, ella dejo de fumar cuando cumplió 35 años, ya no tenía sentido, Alucard la había inculcado ese vicio*, y fumar le recordaba a él.

En ese momento Integra sintió una sombra a su espalda, y un olor familiar de loción masculina inundo la habitación, jamás lo admitiría, pero con aun sin sus poderes vampiricos, la presencia de Alucard jamás pasaría desapercibida para ella.

— Siempre quise preguntarte Alucard— la voz de la joven era pausada mientras el humo salía de su boca—¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme cuando me iban a matar?, ¿Por qué solo no esperaste a que fuera Richard que liderada la organización y matarlo para ser libre?

Él se sentó a su lado, iba vestido con un traje negro demasiado informal, la barba Rumana le daba un aire varonil, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, ella levanto su rostro para admirarlo mejor, de adolescente pensó que el vampiro era un ser tremendamente atractivo, con el tiempo se convirtió en su amigo, su guardián, le había salvado la vida tantas veces, y ahora convertido en su verdugo le arranco su humanidad, y le brindo una vida inmortal en contra de su voluntad, convertido en un ser egoísta la retenía a su lado, y aunque no era precisamente una prisionera y estaba rodeada de lujos, no dejaba de sentirse solo un trofeo.

— No vas a responderme vampiro, ¿por que me salvaste? si sabiendo que mi muerte podía significar tu libertad— dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos rojos acusadores.

Alucard tomo su rostro y acaricio con el dorso de los dedos su mejilla, Integra dio un respingo. su contacto ya no se sentía frio, debía ser que ambos ya estaban muertos.

— Hubiera sido tan fácil deshacerme de tu tío, era una escoria avariciosa, un cobarde que deseaba tanto la organización que no dudaba en matar a una inocente niña, y aunque esa niña era hija del hombre que me había encerrado, y bisnieta del ser que me esclavizo, no era más que una inocente, cuya sangre me trajo de vuelta; al principio pensé que podría manipularte y hacer que me temieras— aclaró dándole una sonrisa—pero fuiste una mocosa valiente, Integra... siempre has sido una mocosa valiente...

Alucard atrajo su rostro, levantando con los dedos su barbilla se acercó al oído de la chica y susurro

— Dime Integra, ¿todavía era valiente, o seguirás huyendo de mi como una niña asustada?

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

— ¡No te temo Alucard! —exclamo ella, haciéndolo a un lado con su fuerza vampírica— solo te odio, tú discurso no lograra conmoverme, ¡Eres un monstruo manipulador!-grito ella alejándolo mas

Alucard soltó una sonora carcajada, después de todo Integra no caería con palabras tiernas, no, ella era un ser fascinante que no se doblegaba ante nadie; Y la había convertido en un ser superior, su mirada recorrió su rostro que a pesar de tener un ceño fruncido no afeaba sus facciones, cuantas veces le había gritado con ese mismo gesto, el cual podía doblegar a miles de soldados, pero no, a él lo divertía, porque él entendía la realidad detrás de su fortaleza, de su imagen de mujer de hierro, ya que Integra jamás dejo de ser una niña, cuya infancia fue arrebatada con la muerte de su padre.

— Integra—susurro Alucard — No te tome a la fuerza aquel día, sigues siendo tan virgen como en tu adolescencia—. Le confeso provocando que ella abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Pero... ¡tú me lo confesaste! —le reclamo ella— que al transformarme me habías hecho tuya, incluso alardeaste al respecto.

— Mentí — soltó con simpleza el vampiro.

—No importa que sea virgen, aun te odio por el hecho de que me hallas trasformado en contra de mi voluntad Alucard.

— Mi condesa, ¿no recuerdas mi historia? o más bien, la historia de Mina Harcker— la voz del vampiro era suave, mientras mostraba una espada de plata maciza a la chica.

— ¿Una espada? debes de estar bromeando Alucard, tu sabes que no puedes morir con este tipo de armas, no recuerdo del todo la historia, no sé quién era Mina.

— Ella fue la causante de la guerra de Varsovia, su cuerpo tenía todavía células vampíricas, el Mayor se adueñó de ella—Integra recordó la momia que Walter describió en su informe, esa debió de ser Mina, Alucard continuo su relato— Van Hellsing pensó haberla salvado del pecado, yo morí y reviví varias veces después de los múltiples experimentos que tu bisabuelo me hizo pasar, además de buscar tener el arma perfecta había algo que deseaba más que cualquier cosa...era volverla humana de nuevo.*

— Supongo que no lo logro, si no, lo de Varsovia jamás hubiera ocurrido así como lo que paso hace 40 años.

—Para que un vampiro nacido de un Nosferatu vuelva a ser humano, necesita cumplir dos requisitos, el primero es nunca haber tomado el alma de un humano por medio de la sangre, y el segundo es que este sea virgen— confesó dándole una sonrisa locuaz—. Ahora entiendes que puedes volver a ser humana de nuevo, claro que regresaras justo a como eras antes de la transformación.

Integra se quedó estática mirando al vampiro, sin dar crédito a sus palabras, él tenía la fórmula de volver a convertirla en una humana.

— Si deseas morir, como un vejestorio, por tus principios e ideales antes que tu felicidad, entonces... no tiene caso que siga protegiéndote, después de todo, el tiempo es de lo único que no te puedo salvar, para volver a ser humana tiene que matarme...desaparecido el vampiro creador, los gholums vuelven a ser ceniza y los sirvientes retoman su forma original— Alucard arrojo la estaca a Integra ella la atrapo mirándola con una intensidad abrasadora añadió— es una estaca de plata pura, esta labrada de la misma manera que mis balas de plata, hoy en la noche liberare el alma de Schrödinger y solo dejare la mía, seré tan vulnerable que eso bastara para acabar conmigo, te estaré esperando en mi habitación condesa, la decisión es ahora tuya.

Integra Hellsing se quedó en shock, mientras el vampiro salía de aquella habitación, la respuesta a sus problemas estaba en la palma de sus manos, pero... podría ella tomar la vida del único ser que le había sido fiel, el cual le profeso un amor que, aunque posesivo era sincero, él había renunciado a su libertad ¿ella podría renunciar a su humanidad? O acabaría con la vida que nunca escogió.

N.A. Vuelvo con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.

*En mi historia "un día Después" Alucard es el causante de la adicción al cigarro de Integra.

*Creo que Van Hellsing estuvo enamorado de Mina también; así que por eso este plot en la historia.


	5. No he de verla morir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es la batalla final entre la razón y el amor.

_"El ave de Hermes es mi nombre, yo devoré mis propias alas, y así fui domesticado"._

_"Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este es un fic regalo para Lechuga Loca integrante de la Mansión Hellsing"_

* * *

Alucard se marchó de aquella habitación, dejando sola a la rubia con la lanza de plata en sus manos, esta tenia una cubierta de cuero negro grueso, que de no haberlo poseido, hubiera lastimado las palmas de la vampiresa terriblemente por la cobertura bendita; Integra todavía no aprendía lo suficiente él y de sus propios poderes, el vampiro podía ser cortado en millones de pedazos, soportaba estar expuesto al sol, navegar en el mar, incluso volvió de la muerte más de una vez, y ahora le dejaba la manera de matarlo.

Ella recordó sus palabras, él prefería morir en vez de no tenerla a su lado, era una tontería, una estupidez, Alucard era un ser egoísta, un monstruo malvado que le había arrebatado su humanidad, era un ser que no sabía amar, mataba humanos sin piedad, amaba la guerra y probar su poderío ante sus enemigos, disfrutaba de desgarrar gargantas y beber la sangre de sus victimas, era una criatura sádica, que no dudo en quitarle la inocencia a una joven policía huérfana y no se toco el corazón en atacarla.

¿Cuántas victimas tuvo en sus garras y colmillos antes de que su bisabuelo lo hiciera su esclavo? ¿Cuánta sangre derramo el "rey de la no vida"?

— ¿Porqué si yo sabía el monstruo que era, me decidí a usarte de arma — pensó la joven rubia tirando a un lado aquel artefacto de muerte — te volví mi compañero en esta guerra que había caído sobre mis hombros, ¿Por qué simplemente no prescindí de ti? ¡como hizo mi padre! Debí aniquilarte, o encerrarte.

Pero dentro de ella sabía que la mesa redonda se habría desecho de aquella frágil niña, que sus enemigos la hubieran aniquilado, tenía una enorme responsabilidad y en su poder poseía al ser más terrorífico, al mismísimo conde, sacado de las fauces del infierno y puesto en charola de plata a sus servicio, aquel a quien vivos y no vivos temían.

— Sorpresa que me dio esta vida, me eras fiel Alucard, como un perro me seguías y defendías de mis enemigos, a pesar de que mi linaje haya sido el causante de tus desdichas — la joven comenzó a reír al recordar como la criatura parecía tener alguna obsesión retorcida con ella, la cual tal sombra la guiaba, quien desechaba a cualquier hombre que tuviera una intención amorosa con ella, asustaba a cualquier mortal que osara importunarla, e incluso juro dar su "no vida" por su causa.

— Eras mi guardián, mi confidente en aquellos momento que mi fortaleza de hierro se derrumbaba, incluso aunque el buen Walter me escuchará, tu opinión no pedida siempre era bienvenida, esas platicas largas sobre la historia de tú proceder era lo que me hacia dormir de niña y que me consolaban siendo yo toda una mujer, eras mi amigo... las locuras que compartíamos en mi adolescencia, de cómo sacábamos canas al pobre de mí mayordomo, y cuando bromeábamos de toda esa porquería de realeza — Integra meditaba cada acción, recordaba nítidamente cada uno de esos recuerdos.

Ahora lo entendía, el por que lo espero tanto tiempo, por que le dijo a la reina que nunca tendría descendencia y que no se casaría, aunque lo quisiera, y vaya que lo deseaba, ningún mortal se le comparaba, todas las noche esperaba que él abriera el balcón de su ventana y cínicamente entrará, y perturbará sus sueños o la librara de las pesadillas que la atormentaban; su miedo al envejecer era por no agradarle, que odiara al vejestorio que era cuando regresará.

Comprendió por qué casi lo mató a tiros ese día; estaba enojada, frustrada con él, ya había llorado su partida.

— ¡Pero tú maldito y desgraciado chupasangre! ¡regresaste! y te reíste y me aceptaste de nuevo, me propusiste esta vida eterna que ya tengo, me convertiste a la fuerza pasando por encima de mi orgullo, y mi voluntad, pero ¡Maldita sea Alucard! — grito a todo pulmón, sin importar si él la escuchaba — Esa voluntad te la di desde hace mucho, cuando grite desesperada por que no te marcharas, cuando supe que ese desgraciado había encontrado una debilidad a tu fortaleza, ahí supe, que debí aceptar todo lo que me proponías, que debí convertirme en tu condesa.

Integra sollozo, en silencio, dándose cuenta de que no era correcto todo, estaba convertida justamente en eso, siendo una vampiresa completa, una nosferatu y no cualquiera, siendo la compañera del primer vampiro.

— Quieres acabar con esta soledad que te aqueja, por que se que después de 500 años no has tenido a nadie a quien le hayas dado el honor de estar a tu lado; no has tenido una compañera de eternidad, supongo que en parte es por eso que decidiste tomar mi humanidad a la fuerza, estas tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres te traicionen — sonrió la joven viéndose en el enorme espejo, su piel pálida, su cabello rubio — estas tan acostumbrado a ser odiado y destruido, que por eso prefieres que quien acabe contigo no sea un enemigo, vuelves a poner en manos femeninas tú muerte; Me agrada ese honor, me has otorgado el privilegio de matarte, fiel sirviente...me ofreces de nuevo la posibilidad de regresar a mi humanidad.

Los ojos bermellón de la rubia brillaron al saber que todo su sufrimiento sería al fin callado, ahora solo queda saber ella quiere regresar a ser humana, y de vivir en un mundo en el que ya no tendrá a Alucard.

_ Que será de mí, en un mundo en el que ya no me defenderás del vaticano y de los cabrones que hablan a mis espaldas, a quienes les cortaremos la lengua, y los mandaremos a ejecutar — pensó la joven tomando la lanza en sus manos de nuevo — de una existencia en que yo ya no te ordene "buscar y destruir", en el que mis ordenes sea hechas sin rechistar, un lugar en el que dejaras de ser mi sombra, donde dejare de sentir tu mirada bermellón en mí. ¿Por qué Alucard? ¡porque tuviste que dejarme elegir!, ¡porque simplemente no me dejaste odiarte como ya lo hacía!... por que odiarte me da menos miedo que aceptarte.

Y con ese último pensamiento resonando en su mente Integra dejó la lanza cerca de su ataúd, tenia una larga mañana para decidir el futuro de ella y su conde.

Alucard tomaba una copa de vino mezclado con sangre, sabía que su condesa estaba durmiendo en su habitación, en el ataúd que el había mandado a fabricar justo para ella, se sentía un miserable y un idiota, él no era un ser romántico, siempre fue sanguinario y egoísta, Iona su esposa fue primero su prisionera al igual que Mina, pero ambas a diferencia de la Sir, tarde o temprano habían caído bajo su encanto, sin embargo las dos jóvenes fueron también su destrucción, y ahora por tercera vez en su existencia una mujer volvía a ser un peligro para su "no vida", el conde de nuevo ponía en manos de su amada la forma de matarlo, en este caso el pensó que Integra seria su compañera inmortal, que se convertiría no solo en su ama, si no en su todo. Y rió al descubrir que su yerto corazón de nuevo no era correspondido, y que a pesar de que este no latía en su interior todavía podía ser destrozado.

— Que irónico no es así Abraham y Arthur, que la única capaz de acabar conmigo fue su ultima descendiente, y aunque ya no existan más Hellsing que continúen con su misión, la ultima de su extirpe es la encargada de acabar con el arma más poderosa que ustedes mismo no pudieron destruir, y con gusto le otorgare mi "no vida" a esa chiquilla, que desde hace mucho tiempo mi existencia le pertenece.

Y después de esto tomo el ultimo trago de aquel vino que le sabia agrio, aun sentía la bilis en su ser y la sangre pasar lenta por su garganta.

La noche cubriría de nuevo todo con su manto, la rubia dejo que las criadas gitanas le arreglaran su ropa, y le pusieron un sugestivo vestido negro, supuso que por el luto es que Alucard la mando a vestir de ese color; faltaban unas horas para el anochecer, el conde la esperaba en el comedor, le dijo que le otorgaría una ultima velada como inmortal, así que preparo un banquete para los dos, después de degustar de la comida toda ella mezclada con sangre humana, el vampiro que se encontraba vestido de gala la miraba con intensidad.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, Alucard? —dijo la Sir al Nosferatu que solo sonrió.

— Me grabaré tu dulce rostro, una vez, quiero llevarme eso antes de morir — suspiro el vampiro — a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión, solo me quedan unas horas Integra.

El vampiro se marcho a su habitación, y por la ventana pudo observar el atardecer, el cual era precioso para los ojos de cualquier mortal, pero no para él, esa visión siempre presagiaba su destrucción.

— ¡Oh que dulce seria mi final! — pensó el conde — cuando esa preciosa y desesperante mujer al fin acabe con mi miseria, tantos años de destruir y matar me tenían fastidiado, ya no me satisfacía como antes.

Supuso que la novedad de ver esa sangre derramada, de esos gritos de agonía, de ser un sádico, ya no lo satisfacían, él acabar con la vida de esos miserables que se creían vampiros como él, eran todos unos pobres diablos; pero ella acepto su misión y él era feliz de aceptar ser su esclavo, siempre observarla, seguirla, siendo su perro amaestrado, su sombra distante, aquella que amaba mirarle en la noches, en las cuales se adentraba en su mente y alejaba las pesadillas de su subconsciente, maldecía porque aunque ella no le tema, era un monstruo, que había matado y empalado, desangrado a tantos, que ha buscado y destruido por gusto, para ver sus metas cumplidas; para contemplar sus ojos azules teñirse de morado con tales baños de sangre, ser la pistola donde solo ella jalaba el gatillo.

— No he de verla morir — suspiro el conde y se prometió ese día que la vio cubierta de canas, con los años encima; aunque su belleza y espíritu seguían intactos, no por eso confesaba que lo esperaba— ¡otra vez ese maldito orgullo! que te hace no temerle a nada, pero si le temes a una eternidad conmigo, a surcar los infiernos y dejar atrás tus perjuicios y miedos condesa... a ser mi compañera eterna ¡oh mi bella Integra! me adueñe de tu alma humana, pero no de tu voluntad de esa jamás seré el dueño.

En ese momento, la joven rubia entró a la habitación con el enorme y precioso vestido negro, con la lanza en la mano derecha, como una guerrera.

— Será un placer morir con esta imagen, de ti vestida así ante mi — murmuro Alucard sin pena, ella se molestó pero se mirabas malditamente ardiente — eres y seras la mujer mas hermosa que eh contemplado en mi existencia.

Justo cuando Alucard se disponía a liberar el alma de Schrödinge, Integra hace algo que lo descoloca totalmente, pone la lanza de plata en su cuello, los ojos del vampiro se abren y su sonrisa desaparece, la cabeza se desprende del cuello de la rubia, y rueda ante él.

— Eres una tonta, Integra — Alucard se ríe con cinismo— te convertí en mi igual, tal vez cualquier vampiro hubiera muerto, pero tú no, eres mi condesa, morirás si yo quiero que mueras.

El vampiro tomo la cabeza de la rubia y dejo caer una gota de su sangre en la boca de la joven, y esta empieza a ir de nuevo a su cuerpo y regenerarse ante sus ojos; Ella lo mira, asustada, no habías entendido el peso de su inmortalidad, pero los nosferatu solo son capaces de morir en otras manos.

Integra observa al desgraciado del vampiro, hace un momento pensó en descansar de todo, y acabar con su vida, no podía matarlo, era una débil.

Alucard se había convertido en algo mas profundo para ella que un simple sirviente, odiaba admitirlo, pero lo quería, sentía una necesidad patológica de beber de nuevo su sangre, y él solo le sonreía.

—Así que tomaste tu decisión, Integra —le dijo el Nosferatu, quien se acercaba a su cuerpo, tomando su rostro en las manos —decidiste poner tu existencia antes que la mía.

— No puedo matarte— susurro la noble— has ganado Alucard, estas contento— le dijo pisándolo con uno de sus puntiagudos tacones, como si fueran un arma igual de peligrosa que la lanza que hace unos momentos tenia en su poder, a lo cual el vampiro solo rió a carcajadas como era su costumbre, Alucard sólo la arrojó al suelo y se puso sobre ella y con su lengua larga acaricio su cuello con deleite.

— Me vas a pedir que me vaya, Integra— murmuro él, con una sonrisa de medio lado que solo ocasiono que el instinto de la noble se incrementara y la sed atenazara su garganta — Oh dejaras que cerremos esta unión, de una vez por todas, mi condesa.

Integra lo miró, sus ojos rojos como el infierno estaban devorándola, consumiéndola, prometiendo todo el pecado y lujuria contenidas desde hace tanto, sabía que, si le daba un sí, no abría vuelta de hoja, pero desde el momento que no acabo con su vida, ella había dado una respuesta. Así que tomo sus cabellos color azabache y en un gesto brusco, unió sus labios con los del vampiro, él solo sonrío en su boca, y mordió sus labios para beber de su sangre, adentro su lengua con maestría adquirida por tantos años y mujeres.

— Dame una orden, mi maestra— ordenó Alucard —y yo cumpliré todos sus caprichos— agrego lascivo.

Integra sonrió, como cuando aspiraba el humo de sus amados puros y con su uñas le hizo una herida en el cuello a su vampiro, de la cual bebió su sangre, dando lengüetazos lentos, que Alucard sentían como fuego.

— Termina lo que desde hace meses vienes alardeando, vampiro —ordenó la Sir con la mirada consumida en una espiral de deseo, que para suerte del conde no parecía querer dar marcha atrás. Así que cubriéndolos a ambos en una sombra negra y nebulosa llena de ojos se encargaría de que nadie los perturbara.

— Lo que usted ordene, mi ama— murmuro el conde, antes que la noche fuera tan eterna como ellos.

Habían pasado ya tres años, Seras se encontraba sumamente herida, su cuerpo estaba tardando más de lo normal en regenerarse por culpa de esas estúpidas bayonetas, era de esperarse que Iscariote atacará, el vaticano le había declarado la guerra al nuevo rey de Inglaterra y su primer movimiento había sido ir por el real ejercito protestante, el cual se encontraba sin su líder, Pip estaba liderando el ejercito del castillo pero sabia que si la draculina moría, el lo haría junto con ella.

— Deja de maldecir — le dijo Seras dándole una sonrisa — tengo esperanzas que volverán, después de todo ella es muy terca, pero jamás le daría la espalda a su amada Inglaterra.

— Espero y tengas razón querida, no aguantaremos más el ataque de estos padres— se burló el mercenario francés, que miraba como el ejercito católico estaba sobre ellos cada vez con más ventaja.

En el momento en que Seras creyó no poder más, una sombra negra cubierta de ojos envolvió la habitación y todo el ejército empezó a sucumbir en un baño de sangre sin precedentes.

— ¡Están aquí! ¡han regresado! — gritó la Draculina sonriendo, al ver como los católicos empezaban una cobarde retirada, la cual no pudo concretarse por que un ejercito de almas comenzaron a destruirlos.

— Mierda, pensé que Alucard ya no tenia almas en su interior— murmuro el francés al ver a todos esos hombres morir empalados de las peores maneras posibles.

— Esas no son mis almas, son de mi condesa— murmuro una grave voz a lado de ellos, ahí estaba el vampiro con una apariencia diferente a la que ellos recordaban, poseía su apariencia de conde, pero con un traje mas moderno de su usual gabardina roja, con su clásica sonrisa sádica, al ver todas esas almas matar despiadadamente a los padres sin tregua.

Ayudo a Seras a recobrarse y le dio un poco de su sangre, la draculina no la necesitaba tanto como su condesa, pero eso la haría resanar sus heridas de la plata bendita que había mermado su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo consiguió la ama Integra esas almas? — pregunto la draculina ya recompuesta.

— Antes de partir a Inglaterra, mato a todos mis sirvientes en Rumania —susurro simplemente el vampiro ante la mirada aterrada de Pip y Seras.

Jamás imaginaron que su ama tan propia haya matado a mucha gente, hasta ser el mismo nivel que el vampiro que los miraba tan divertido.

— Pero no se queden así, ella no va a acaparrar toda la diversión— grito el conde, mientras su sombra negra se encargaba de proteger a Integra, quien estaba ahí, majestuosa, siendo la condesa, la guerrera, una Sir totalmente recompuesta, que para ojos de todos era aterradora, una mujer así, con tan tremendo poder.

— Me alegra tenerlos de nuevo, amos— dijo Seras mirándolo— la mansión no era lo mismo sin ustedes.

— Y ahora la familia gobernara mientras Inglaterra nos requiera— profesó el Nosferatu— ¡Oh mientras ella a si lo desee!

Ahí estaba, sin morir, la joven promesa, la única y verdadera heredera Hellsing.

**Fin.**


End file.
